Beautiful Yet Cold
by FaiTheDemon
Summary: What is bothering Ciel Phantomhive? And how does his servant handle it.    SebastianxCiel oneshot


**REVIEWS ARE MUCH APPRECIATED. 3**

**So, if you do give me reviews, I'll love you forever and you will get a cookie.**

The white velvety snow was softly laying itself as a blanket would upon the Phantomhive estate. There was no light outside aside from the moonlight that was shining as bright as a million fireflies. It gave of a beautiful vivid glow through the Young Master's half uncovered window. The young master himself even thought it was beautiful. With two small fingers the boy was softly holding a crease that rested in his bed sheets, the other hand was simply relaxing by his side. It had to have been at least midnight, so why wasn't the boy asleep? He wondered the same thing. Both eyes were uncovered; his eye patch was lying neatly on his night side table. The covers were covering him only halfway as he had kicked them off earlier. The question was, why did the boy kick them off? It must have been cold, it was winter. It was snowing. So why did the boy take the sudden, irrational action as to kick off the covers and expose himself to it. The answer was that he was simply frustrated with himself. So much frustration has been building up over the period of months, and the cause of it wasn't _something _… but _someone. _It was somebody the young boy couldn't get out of his mind. The thought of this person has enravelled his brain like a spider would its prey. Ciel Phantomhive sat up quickly and brought his hands to take hold of his hair. "This makes no sense!" He exclaimed, simply reminding himself that the thought that bothered him so was a stupid one, one that a boy of his age and time shouldn't even have.

Just as he began thinking this, his faithful servant appeared. Entering the room slowly, Sebastian set the candelabra on the nightstand and took a seat by his master's bed. Sebastian was perfect; A beautiful looking "Human". He was dressed formally in his uniform as if he had never taken it off. Looking at the boy with deep crimson eyes, filled with the coldness that every demon should have, Sebastian actually looked … worried? Was that it? Ciel looked up at him, then down, and then up again. Just as the young master was about to speak strange words that wouldn't have made any sense, his butler cut him off. "Bocchan, what seems to be keeping you awake? It is half past midnight, this is very odd of you." He said softly. Ciel shook his head and closed his eyes. "You are right. I shouldn't be awake at this hour." The boy agreed, although it was merely a sentence to remind himself that something was wrong with him. Those words seemed to trigger a smile from the demon, as one appeared upon his face. He reached out with one gloved hand and touched Ciels hair. Slowly and gently, he moved strands of the boys hair out of his face. It was a very caring move, something a mother, father, or even a lover would do. Ciel cringed and suddenly yanked the covers over himself. He curled up into a tiny ball under them. He looked pitiful, like he was currently being abused or mistreated somehow. Under the covers the small boy was shaking. Sebastian was shocked.

"…Bocchan?" Sebastian's velvety voice spoke. His hand still where it was when he touched Ciel, only this time it was empty of the strands of hair he once held.

"What is it?" The boy replied, his voice sounded broken, scared, and a bit foreful.

"I will not harm you, My Lord."

"Of course you won't!" Ciel paused, "Of course…you won't…" he repeated almost silently. Sebastian smiled and slowly removed the covers off of his master, only enough to reveal the boys pure, innocent, childlike face.

"I will follow you everywhere. Even to the depths of hell, the place I drag you when the time comes. I am your loyal servant. I will not harm you. I may be something inhuman and vile, but I do care about you, Ciel. The thing that is bothering you … I know exactly what those feelings are, so do not worry." Sebastian said all of this in a sweet, gentle voice. He kept his eye contact with his master the entire time he was speaking.

Suddenly, before Ciel could speak a word in reply to what his butler had just said to him, cold lips pressed against his own. Ciel couldn't move, as if he was frozen by the snow outside. All of the boys anxiety and tension suddenly dropped. He closed his eyes and took in what he was feeling. This sweet, needed sensation lasted for what felt like eternity. Slowly, they parted. The master looked at his servant, and the servant looked at the master.

"There. Please sleep now, Ciel." And he left.

Just like the demons heart, the snow outside was beautiful yet cold.


End file.
